Le jour où je suis devenu un papillon
by The Black Venus
Summary: La Dernière Bataille a vu la fin de Lord Voldemort. Harry devient capable d'entendre, de sentir la mort prochaine des autres. Draco est atteint d'une maladie grave. Pas de drame. Venez lire. Slash HPDM.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Le jour où je suis devenu un papillon

Avertissement : Chère lectrice, cher lecteurs (et oui les dames en premier), ceci est une fic shounen-ai voir yaoi. Homophobes s'abstenir, vous êtes prévenus.

Rating : T

Couples : HPDM

Disclaimer : Un jour naquit une femme avec un don d'écriture modeste et un imaginaire immense. Cette femme s'appelait JK Rowling et créa Harry Potter et son univers. Ils lui appartiennent donc. Cependant, cette fic reste le produit de mon imagination. ;)

Notes de l'auteur : (c'est moi, au cas où... mdr)

...: Cette fic est en partie inspirée d'un manga du nom de "Chou Ni Naru Hi", qui n'est jamais sortit en France mais qui est disponible sur des sites de Scantrad. J'ai repris la situation initiale de ce fabuleux manga et j'espère que cette fic en sera à la hauteur, même si je ne compte garder que quelques points de ressemblance avec le manga.

...: Vous allez peut être trouver ce chapitre un peu triste ! Pas de panique, les drames c'est pas mon trip (moi je suis à fond pour le style romance ). J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira et vous donnera envie de lire la suite.

...: Les parties du textes qui sont en italique ne sont pas des flash back mais des rappels du passé. Comme c'est encré dans le présent de narration, j'ai fait ça pour qu'on voit bien la différence. M'enfin normalement ça devrait poser aucun problème.

...: Vous vous demander sûrement : Pourquoi ce titre ? Et bien il faudra attendre quelques chapitre ;) Bien que l'évocation du papillon devrait arriver dans le deuxième chapitre. Aucun rapport avec l'animagie.

J'ai absolument adoré écrire ce chapitre et je me réjoui déjà en pensant à la suite donc : Bonne Lecture !

**..:oOo:..**

En cette nuit de septembre, l'air était inhabituellement frais. On était très loin des chaudes soirées Juillet bien qu'aucun nuage ne vienne voiler l'énorme lune jaune. Et pourtant ça n'empêchait pas Harry Potter de transpirer à grosses gouttes. L'astre qui déposait gentiment sur son visage crispé un doux rayon, se voyait impuissant devant la violence du cauchemar qui tourmentait Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu.

Soudain Harry hurla, ses poing empoignant fermement les draps !

" Non !" Murmura-t-il avec anxiété. "Non... Ron... Il faut que j'y aille... Laisse moi y aller Remus !"

Deux silhouettes féminines entèrent dans la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. L'une était petite, laissant deviner d'épais cheveux bouclés, tandis que l'autre était plus grande et avait une chevelure rousse avec laquelle aimaient jouer les rayons de lune. Hermione et Ginny se postèrent devant le lit d'Harry, visiblement indécises.

"Pas ça !" hurla cette fois Harry.

Une lueur affolée passa dans le regard des jeunes filles et, sans réfléchir, elle se glissèrent dans le lit du beau brun qui se réveilla aussitôt, haletant.

Il remarqua les deux jeunes filles et leur jeta un regard désespéré alors qu'elles se blottissaient contre lui en sanglotant.

Pendant un moment, personne ne dit rien. C'était la troisième nuit depuis ce soir là, qu'il se lovaient tous les trois en quête de réconfort et de réponses à l'injustice du monde.

" C'est ma faute..." finit par dire Harry.

" Ne dis pas ça Harry..." gémit Hermione.

" C'est totalement ridicule..." renchérit Ginny.

" J'aurais pu le sauver !" s'exclama-t-il avec hargne. " J'aurais pu sauver Ron."

Cet été, alors qu'il allait avoir quinze ans, alors qu'il avait perdu son parrain depuis deux mois à peine, l'attaque de Mangemorts la plus sanglante de tous les temps avait éclaté aux nouveaux quartiers généraux de l'Ordre du Phénix. Harry allait souffler ses bougies quand Dumbledore c'était levé, calme, comme toujours :

" Nous allons devoir remettre ça à plus tard, Harry. Tu m'en vois navré."

" Pourquoi ?" avait demandé Lupin avec empressement, bien qu'il l'ai sentit.

" Ils arrivent, mon informateur est formel et mon aura me le confirme à l'instant."

Deux minutes plus tard la porte volait en éclat.

Harry préférait oublier tous les détails de la bataille, qui, de toute manière, le ramenaient toujours au même moment : lui et Voldemort face à face. Un combat épuisant et une bien triste victoire pour le Survivant. Les sbires du Lord, effrayés par la mort de leur maître avaient rapidement battu en retraite, emportant avec eux des "otages". Ron était l'un d'entre eux.

" Ce n'est pas parce que tu as reçu ce don que tu aurais pû..." commença Hermione.

" Hermione... ça n'a ABSOLUMENT RIEN d'un **DON **! " vociféra Harry

" Harry..." plaida Ginny.

" C'est une malédiction !" s'exclama Harry. " Une putain de malédiction de merde..." sa voix se brisa.

La journée suivante avait été une torture pour les combattants de la Dernière Bataille, comme on l'appelait à présent. Ils pleuraient les morts et les capturés tandis que le monde entier se réjouissait de la mort de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Ce fut pas moins de deux jour après qu'Harry avait commencé à ressentir l'effet de la malédiction que lui avait infligé (on ne sait comment) Voldemort avant de mourir. Bien que d'autres théories affirment qu'Harry était destiné à voir ce "don" apparaître un jour où l'autre, du fait de sa vie elle même, qui avait connu tant de morts.

Il s'était réveillé en entendant les battement d'un coeur. Un coeur tout proche, celui de Ginny. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que c'était le sien. Il l'avait entendu s'accèlérer quand elle lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas, puis ralentir lentement quand il lui avait dit que ce n'était rien.

Il avait découvert plus tard dans la journée, que s'il écoutait bien, il pouvait entendre n'importe quel coeur battre. Et même celui de Ron, si loin fut il. Cependant, ce dernier était différent. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il le sentait au plus profond de lui même. Ce battement frêle qui résonnait dans son âme était celui de quelqu'un qui allait mourir.

"J'ai entendu sa mort..." reprit Harry en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Hermione et Ginny se blottirent un peu plus contre lui. Elles savaient qu'il n'y avait qu'une issue au conflit inhérent au jeune homme : l'indifférence. Il ne continuerait pas toute l'année comme ça, il finirait pas se fermer. Refouler tout ça... merci Freud.

Et ils s'endormirent.

..:oOo:..

Le lendemain matin Draco se réveilla avec unesensation de pression sur les poumons. Il ne s'inquièta pas, il avait l'habitude maintenant. Chaque jour depuis la Grande Bataille il sentait la malédiction le dévorer.

" C'est un peu comme une embolie pulmonaire " avait décrété un médicomage qualifié de Sainte Mangouste. " Avec... d'autres symptômes... supplémentaires" avait-t-il ajouté en détournant le regard.

Draco avait peu d'espoir quand à sa vie future, bien que Pansy et Blaise ne lui affirment le contraire. Le jeune homme s'était alors rendu compte que leur présence lui était... pas précieuse non... il était encore un Malfoy tout de même ! Mais, elle était réconfortante...

Il se mit en position assise et ouvrit doucement les rideaux de son lit à baldaquins, faisant entrer un rayon de soleil qui révéla des grains de poussières qui semblaient danser allègrement.

" Y'a pas de quoi être heureux..." se moqua-t-il, avec un pointe de reproche dans la voix.

Il tendit la main et la plaça au milieu de la tache de lumière qui se dessinait sur son drap. Il avait la peau encore plus blanche que d'habitude.

" Salut..." lança Blaise qui revenait de la salle de bain.

" Debout les marmottes !" hurla Pansy au même instant, ruant dans le dortoir.

" Hey ! " s'offusqua Blaise. " J't'ai déjà dis de pas débarquer comme ça Pansy, on aurait pu être à poil..."

" Et alors... ?" répliqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

Blaise gromela quelque chose tandis que Pansy se dirigeait vers Draco.

" Mon Drakichou !"

Draco soupira avec lassitude. Pansy sembla s'en rendre compte et fit un effort considérable pour ne pas lui sauter au cou. Il fallait dire qu'il était particulièrement beau en cet instant précis. Ses yeux gris, couleur orage naissant, fixaient à présent la fenêtre la plus proche. Il avait les cheuveux si blonds, si longs ! Pansy savait qu'il ne les avait pas coupés depuis juin dernier et cela n'était en rien pour lui déplaire, ni à aucune autre fille d'ailleurs. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle supposait car aujourd'hui allait être leur premier jour en tant qu'élèves de sixième année à Poudlard.

Le beau blond se sentant observé se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés, puis d'un mouvement de tête élégant, rejeta en arrière la mèche qui lui tombait dans les yeux.

" Quoi ?" dit-il d'un ton acerbe. La magie de la douceur matinale avait maintenant totalement disparut.

" Heu... Tu n'as pas le droit d'aller dehors tu sais ?" dit-elle pour se justifier. De toute façon elle aurait bien été obligée de lui rapeler à un moment ou à un autre.

" Comment tu sais ? " demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

" C'est ce vieux fou de Dumby, il s'est cru malin en me briffant hier soir. "

Non mais sans blagues ? Pour qui se prenait-il ce vieux rabougri ? Comment osait-il lui dire, à elle, Pansy Parkinson, comment s'occuper de Draco Malfoy.

Bien sûr elle savait qu'il était malade. Blaise le savait aussi depuis ce jour là, le 31 Juillet.

" Il a dû se douter que je tiendrais pas compte de l'avis des toubibs..." grogna Malfoy, un petit sourire moqueur se dessinant sur ses lèvres. " Et il avait raison... Inutile de vous rapeler que personne ne doit être au courant... ça me ferais vraiment trop mal de Potter et ses amies se réjouisse de ma..."

" Et si on allait manger ?" le coupa Pansy.

«J'suis un Malfoy merde ! Fier et dominant quelles que soient les circonstances» murmura-t-il plus pour lui même que pour ses interlocuteurs.

«Hey **Princesse**, faut que tu te lève maintenant si tu veux ridiculiser Potter en cours de Potion...» dit Blaise.

«TA GUEULE !» hurla Draco.

Pansy et Blaise ricanèrent. Comme toujours il suffisait d'un simple mot pour l'exaspérer.

«En plus potter est tellement pitoyable en Potions que c'est même pas drôle...» renchérit-il.

«Mais je trouverais bien quelque chose d'autre pour le mettre minable...» assura-t-il avec une lueur d'excitation dans le regard.

**..:oOo:..**

Alors ? Ce premier chapitre vous a plut ? Vous l'avez adoré ? Comment ça vous l'avez trouver bizarre ? Venez m'expliquer ça, y'a un petit bouton en bas à gauche exprès pour ;)

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu jusque là.

x.X.x The Black Venus.


	2. Chapter 2

..x..

Titre : Le jour où je suis devenu un papillon

Avertissement : Chère lectrice, cher lecteurs (et oui les dames en premier), ceci est une fic shounen-ai voir yaoi. Homophobes s'abstenir, vous êtes prévenus.

Rating : T

Couples : HPDM

Disclaimer : Un jour naquit une femme avec un don d'écriture modeste et un imaginaire immense. Cette femme s'appelait JK Rowling et créa Harry Potter et son univers. Ils lui appartiennent donc. Cependant, cette fic reste le produit de mon imagination. ;)

Un grand merci : A mes 9 reviewers ! J'ai nomé : **Sahada**, **Drudrue**, **Tchu**, **Ayuluna**, **Kaenakima**, **Polarisn7**, **Paprika Star**, **Thalie**, **Grimmy**. Normalement je réponds aux reviews par mail ! Donc si vous n'avez pas de profil laissé moi votre adresse ;)

Notes de l'auteur :

Bon... dan sce chapitre je n'ai pas pu m'empècher de faire ressortir le caractère bien trempé de nos cher beaux gosses pottériens, mais j'aimerais aussi que transparaissent l'état de tristese dnas lequel ils sont (NB : ce verbe est au présent ;))

Bref, un chapitre encore un peu court pour cadrer la fic, dès le prochain chapitre les "complications" commenceront. En attendant, bonne lecture !

**..:oOo:..  
**

Qui a dit qu'un petit bon dèj à Pouldard faisait du bien ? Harry n'était pas déjà levé qu'il était déjà fatigué. Fatigué d'entendre tous ces battements, de ressentir toutes ces préoccupations, sentiments…

..x..

« L'empathiemancie, Harry, est une branche peu explorée de la magie. Il semble qu'en une nuit, tu ais atteins le plus haut niveau de cette science mal connue. » avait dit Dumbledore.

« Je peux ressentir la mort…. N'est ce pas ? Ron va mourir, non ? »

« Harry, Harry… » avait fait Dumbledore tracassé. Ce fut la première fois que le Survivant le vit incapable d'enrober la réalité dans quelque propos optimiste.

« Combien de temps ça va durer ? Est ce que ça va me le faire avec tout le monde ? Pourquoi est ce que ça m'arrive à moi ? Je suis sûr que je peux faire quelque chose… » s'emporta Harry. Il était encore sous le choc d'avoir appris qu'il avait une telle "aptitude", mais il commençait à être vraiment énervé.

« Harry, Harry… » avait répété Dumbledore.

Harry avait eut envie de l'étrangler à ce moment là.

« Calme toi, je t'en pris. Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ? Probablement toute ta vie. » avait continué le vieux mage.

Le visage du Survivant s'était crispé, de rage et de désespoir.

« Maintenant à moi de te poser une question. Est ce que tu ressens mes émotions, entends tu mon cœur ? »

Se fut a ce moment seulement qu'Harry se rendit compte du calme inhabituel (pour lui) qui régnait dans la salle.

« … non ! »

« Voilà déjà un point positif… » avait-il dit alors que Harry émettait un glapissement outré. « Je penses que ça doit dépendre des personnes. Certaines sont plus à même de fermé leur esprit, donc d'autres doivent pouvoir cacher leur sentiments. Le corps et l'esprit, Harry, font partit de la dualité de l'homme… »

Et le vieux bougre de partir dans un monologue peu engageant.

..x..

« Harry, tu mangeras ton muffin ? » minauda une voix provenant d'un minois féminin situé à pas moins de 5 centimètres de sa joue.

« Prends le… » dit-il un peu trop vite pour que ça puisse paraître naturel. Cette fille avait vraiment des envies bizarres, très bizarre… Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Harry trouvait que les filles cachaient vraiment bien leur jeu, du moins à tous ceux qui étaient incapable de pratiquer l'empathiemancie. Le fait même de s'imaginer seul avec elle dans une salle, lui donnait envie de vomir. Pourtant c'était une fille… et assez jolie en plus.

_Et voilà qu'elle laisse traîner intentionnellement sa poitrine sur le bras de Ron en s'asseyant. Que de désillusions._

_Plus que 5 minutes et c'est finit. Je ne veux pas savoir si Neville à un faible pour Luna, je ne veux pas savoir si Trelawney en pince pour McGo, je ne veux pas savoir si… attends une seconde ? Est ce que Pansy Parkinson est vraiment entrain d'essayer de filer la bectée à Draco Malfoy ?_

..x..

_**Table Serpentard**_

..x..

« Putain Pansy ! Arrêtes toi bordel ! » Grinça Draco avec rage mais suffisamment bas pour que personne n'entende. « Tu te fou de moi ou quoi ? »

« Tu es toujours le même… » dit-elle sur un ton étrange, comme si c'était une question sans en être vraiment une.

Elle était soulagée, malgré son air triste et renfermé, lui qui savait d'habitude se faire maître de cérémonie, il était toujours le même. Draco Malfoy, Prince de Serpentard, qui refusait immanquablement l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui…

_Mais à quoi elle penses ? Elle a déjà fait pire c'est sûr… comme la fois où elle a faillit enlever sa cape pour que je marche dessus et ne salisse pas mes chaussures italiennes… Mais là les circonstances sont différentes, **très** différentes…. Pourvu que personne n'ai remarqué… _

_Merde, fallait que y'en ai un, et fallait que ce soit lui… Potter. Potter mort de rire ? Pas vraiment. Potter qui me fixe avec un regard indescriptible… mais qu'est ce qu'il a ce con ? Il pourrait pas se moquer comme tout Gryffondor qu'il est. Potter tu vas payer…_

..x..

_**Cour de Potion, le même jour**_

..x..

Rogue réfléchissait devant la classe silencieuse.

« Qu'allez vous me concocter en cette première journée de cours… Nous allons faire la chose suivante, l'élève qui me proposera quelque chose d'intelligent et original verra, éventuellement, des points attribués à sa maison »

La main d'Hermione domina aussitôt les foules. Draco Malfoy, ne se donna pas cet peine :

« Faudrait une potion d'euphorie combiné à un élixir de régénération mentale. Je penses que certains en aurait bien besoin »

Il fixa Harry dans les yeux. Il n'y vit que de la haine. Voilà qui était bien !

Et puis il se rappela. Évidement il s'était dit qu'il manquait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un : la Belette. Et là, il se sentit… con. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait (si, si…). Draco Malfoy serait-il capable d'éprouver de la compassion ?

_Mais maintenant c'est trop tard, je lui dirais bien : « T'en fait pas Potter, je suis le prochain sur la liste »… mais ça lui ferait vraiment trop plaisir. Oh et puis merde, de toute façon il pense que je suis incapable de tout sentiment. D'ailleurs c'est bien le cas, non ? Un Malfoy ne ressent pas, il agit, il est._

..x..

_Mais quel merdeux ! Devant Hermione en plus ! Lui qui est incapable de courage, incapable de sentiments… _

_Eh, deux secondes… Je n'arrive pas à entendre son cœur…_

Harry se concentra, mais dû se rendre à l'évidence : Malfoy était insondable. Cependant :

« Quelqu'un va mourir » dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Draco devint très pâle. Pâle à tendance violacée.

« Goyle… » annonça Harry, non sans remarquer la lueur d'affolement qui était passée dans le regard de Draco.

_D'abord la bectée de Pansy, ensuite la provoc' alors qu'il sait très bien que je viens d'essuyer un décès, et maintenant cette panique inexpliquée… Mais Merlin, qu'est ce qu'il a !_

..x..

_Mais il le fait exprès lui aussi ! Tout le monde cherche à me rappeler que je vais crever ou quoi ? Potter tu paieras._

..x..

_**18 h 30 sur le terrain de quidditch**_

..x..

Là, il se sentait bien. C'était tellement calme, tellement reposant. Il enfourcha son balai et décolla en donnant une forte impulsion sur le sol. S'élevant dans le ciel, il oublia tout. Sa tête était vide de préoccupations, son cœur plein d'une joie revitalisante. C'était un moment si pure, si simple.

Le ciel se chargea, un orage approchait. Harry sourit à cette idée, il avait toujours aimé l'orage, c'est le moment où tout éclate, où tout est libéré.

Une demi heure plus tard, il redescendit. Il avait les larmes au yeux car le vent soufflait fort, mais aussi parce qu'il savait que son moment de répit était terminé.

Il se dirigea vers le château avec regret. Il devrait passer à côté du vieux chêne où tant d'étudiants aimaient flâner, un fois les beaux jours arrivés.

De son côté Draco Malfoy essayait d'échapper à la surveillance de Pansy.

_Rien à foutre, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air ! Aucun médico digne de ce nom me refuserait ça._

Il décida de se cacher momentanément derrière le vieux chêne, le contournant par la gauche, tandis que Harry passait à droite. La collision qui s'en suivit fut pour le moins douloureuse.

« Raaaahhhhh… Potter ! » hurla Draco.

« Malfoy ? » questionna Harry juste avant de remettre ses lunettes.

« T'es con ou quoi ? »

Harry soupira, il était las.

« Dégage de là Serpentard, je voudrais passer »

« Non, toi dégage. »

Se fut le moment que choisit la pluie pour montrer le bout de son nez. Les deux ennemis restèrent face à face durant de longues minutes, refusant de céder devant l'autre. Draco repoussait de temps en temps une mèche mouillée qui lui tombait dans les yeux ou dans le cou, tandis que Harry décollait par instant son polo qui moulait de plus en plus son torse. Chacun observait l'autre sans rien laisser paraître, pas un sourire, pas une grimace.

« Draco… ! » hurla une voix au loin.

« Et merde… »

« Pourquoi elle te cherche comme ça ? » Questionna Harry en attrapant le bras du blond alors que celui-ci tentait de s'enfuir.

« Lâches moi ! Est ce que je te demande pourquoi tu pleures après avoir volé pendant une demi heure ? »

Harry stupéfait, laissa partir Draco qui s'enfonça dans la forêt interdite avec rage.

**..:oOo:..**

Et Voilà ! lol. Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. Tout commentaire, quel qu'il soit, est le bienvenu ! Vous savez où cliquer ;)

I luv u all,

x.X.x The Black Venus.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Le jour où je suis devenu un papillon

Avertissement : Chère lectrice, cher lecteurs (et oui les dames en premier), ceci est une fic shounen-ai voir yaoi. **Homophobes s'abstenir**, vous êtes prévenus.

Rating : T

Couples : HPDM

Disclaimer : Un jour naquit une femme avec un don d'écriture modeste et un imaginaire immense. Cette femme s'appelait JK Rowling et créa Harry Potter et son univers. Ils lui appartiennent donc. Cependant, cette fic reste le produit de mon imagination. ;)

Un grand merci : A mes 6 reviewers ! J'ai nomé : **Vert Emeraude, thalie-la-clochette, Love Draco Malfoy**, **Grimmy, zaika **et** Polarisn7**. Normalement je réponds aux reviews par mail ! Donc si vous n'avez pas de profil laissé moi votre adresse ;) Sinon je répondrais dans le prochain chapitre.

Notes de l'auteur : Ce chapitre est plus long que les deux premiers. J'espère que vous aller aimer ! Bonne Lecture.

* * *

_Potter a-t-il l'ambition de devenir la nouvelle Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! C'est la frisée qui va pas être contente ! Pourquoi est ce qu'il se préoccupe de moi ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il m'a observé comme ça toute la journée, tentant presque de me transpercer de son regard !_

Draco Malfoy s'enfonça de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruits autour de lui et la nuit commençait à tomber.

Il se mit à frissonner, à trembler. De plus en plus.

_Il ne fait pas si froid pourtant…_

Et il avait chaud, il transpirait même. Pire, il avait la poitrine en feu. Une douleur lancinante avait prit place dans ses poumons et tout son corps était pris de violents tremblements.

Il s'effondra sur le sol brumeux.

_Et s'il savait ? _fut la dernière pensée qu'il eut envers Harry Potter, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**ƒ♂♥♂ƒ**

« Où est il ? » Hurla Pansy à l'adresse d'Harry en l'empoignant par le col sans grand ménagement.

_Colère, souffrance, inquiétude…_

« Il est partit dans la forêt… » dit simplement le brun en se dégageant doucement.

« Quoi ? »

_Affolement, accablement._

Harry aurait pu lui dire d'aller se faire voir… mais après tout, son ennemi avait peut être des problèmes. Et même sûrement. Pour que Pansy soit dans cet état là… elle qui s'était assagit ces dernières années reprenait ses petites habitudes protectrices détestables envers Draco Malfoy. Elle qui avait su se faire distante et indifférente, semblait plus préoccupée que jamais par le Prince de Serpentard.

Elle partit comme une furie vers la menaçante forêt.

Harry soupira. Il fallait qu'il découvre ce qu'il se passait. Parce que si ça aussi devait lui occuper l'esprit… ça et tous les sentiments captés, ce serait trop, vraiment trop. En plus il n'arrivait rien à percevoir de Draco. Il avait pourtant essayer toute la journée…

Le survivant poussa la grande et lourde de porte en bois qui scellait l'entrée du château de se dirigea vers les escaliers. Ses bruits de pas résonnaient sur le carrelage crème du hall d'entrée… ça et…

_Déception. Douleur. Amusement. Agacement._

« ça suffit ! » plaida Harry en murmurant, s'arrêtant pour prendre le plafond à témoin.

« Harry ! Harry ! » cria une voix féminine avec affolement.

« Harry c'est terrible ! » lui annonça Hermione. « Goyle… Golye est décédé ».

Harry baissa la tête comme un condamné à mort.

« Crise cardiaque ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ou…oui »

« Quel gâchis quand on sait qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier » dit Harry avec cynisme avant de se diriger vers l'aile sud où la salle d'astronomie allait accueillir, encore une fois, son désespoir.

Désespéré… ? Mais depuis quand se souciait-il de ce gros benêt de Goyle ?

Depuis que c'était un être humain. Depuis qu'il était mort. Depuis que c'était lui, Harry Potter, qui avait annoncé son décès. Car toute la bonne volonté du monde n'aurait pu lui enlever ce sentiment de culpabilité qui s'insinuait en lui.

**ƒ♂♥♂ƒ**

Le lendemain matin, après avoir passé une nuit presque blanche, Harry se rendit à contre cœur dans la grande salle, songeant que Ron et ses petites remarques à la con ne seraient plus jamais là pour lui remonter le moral.

Alors qu'il commençait à se servir de chocolat, Hagrid fit une entrée fracassante, tenant fermement dans ses bras une fille qui se débattait comme une folle.

« Lâche moi sale monstre ! Sang souillé ! Aberration de la nature ! »

Et pas n'importe quelle fille : Pansy Parkinson toute couverte de terre et autres saletés.

« Il a besoin de moi ! Tu comprends pauvre débile ? »

Sur un signe quasi imperceptible de Dumbledore, Hagrid emmena la jeune fille dans la salle qui se trouvait derrière la table des professeurs. Salle où Harry avait déjà eut le « plaisir » de se trouver à l'occasion du tournois des trois sorciers.

Dumbledore se tourna ensuite vers Harry le fixant dans les yeux.

_Viens._

Harry, quoi que surpris, se leva et se dirigea vers la petite salle. Il semblait que Dumbledore lui avait ouvert, l'espace d'une seconde, son cœur, pour lui délivrer cet unique mot.

_Ainsi rien n'est irrémédiable. Et si je n'arrive pas à lire dans le cœur de certaines personnes c'est que, consciemment ou pas, il ne le veulent pas_, songea Harry.

« Je l'ai trouvée dans la forêt » expliqua Hagrid, tenant toujours fermement la jeune fille qui s'égosillait tant qu'elle pouvait.

« Je sais. » dit simplement Dumbledore. « Posez la ».

Hagrid s'exécuta.

« Miss Parkinson, c'était très imprudent de votre part de partir à la recherche de Draco toute seule. Et toi, Harry tu aurais du l'en empêcher »

Cela n'étonna pas Harry. Rien, jamais, n'échappait à Dumbledore. Pansy, quant à elle, était toujours aussi furieuse.

« Mais enfin, vous savez bien qu'il… »

Mais quelque chose la reteint. Ou plutôt la présence de quelqu'un : Harry Potter. Si jamais le balafré apprenait que son Draco était atteint d'une maladie mortelle, ce dernier ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

« Oui, bien entendu. Mais ceci n'excuse pas cela. » fit Dumbledore avec sagesse tandis que Pansy fulminait.

Le vieux mage se tourna alors vers Harry :

« Harry, est ce que tu peux… ? »

Il avait laissé sa phrase en suspend mais Harry sut très bien de quoi il s'agissait. Et non, il ne pouvait pas localiser Draco Malfoy.

_Je ne le ressens pas._

« Je ne peux pas. » répondit-il avec une voix glaciale.

_Je n'ai pas eut le droit de partir à la recherche de Ron, mon meilleure ami, mais il faudrait que je puisses trouver Malfoy ! J'y crois pas !_

« Harry… » le sermonna Dumbledore, à qui, comme d'habitude, rien n'échappait. « Les circonstances ne sont pas les mêmes… »

« Mais c'est quoi ce délire ! » s'interposa Pansy. « Qu'est qu'il pourrait faire L'esquinté ? »

Dumbledore eut un sourire en coin :

« L'esquinté ? Voyons Miss Parkinson, Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu convient beaucoup mieux à Harry. Et, pour répondre à ta question, il a certaines aptitudes. »

Pansy jeta un regard curieux et haineux à Harry. Quand elle fit de nouveau face à Dumbledore, elle vit que son visage avait pris un ton grave qu'il n'arborait que très rarement.

« Nous allons faire tout notre possible pour retrouver votre camarade. Mais j'ai maintenant une triste nouvelle à vous annoncer. Votre ami, monsieur Goyle, est décédé hier soir juste après votre départ. »

« Non… C'est pas vrai… » souffla-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry, incrédule.

_Étonnement profond. Peine. Haine._

« Tu vas payer Potter ! »

_Il l'avait prédis, il savait… il savait, _songea-t-elle en se sentant soudain faible. _Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Est ce qu'il s'agit de cette aptitude dont parle Dumbledore ? Et alors, est ce qu'il sait pour Draco._

Épuisée, elle s'endormit dans la seconde qui suivit.

**ƒ♂♥♂ƒ**

Un jour passa, puis deux. Draco fut porté disparut. Au matin du troisième jour, Harry vit partir Pansy. Quelques heures plus tard, il ressentait sans grand effort le désespoir de la jeune fille, qui devait être perdu quelque part au milieu de la forêt.

Le soir, Harry sortit du château en vue d'échapper au bourdonnement affectif qui ne le lâchait plus.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit arriver un Draco Malfoy avec les vêtements en lambeaux. De grosse marques bleues marquaient son visage et il avait de nombreuses égratignures.

« Malfoy… »

« Potter… » dit le blond avec toute la haine dont il était présentement capable.

« Et Pansy ? » questionna Harry à regrets.

« Quoi Pansy ? » demanda le beau blond en se rapprochant du Survivant.

Il avait l'air très, vraiment très mal en point. Et il menaçait de s'évanouir à chaque pas.

« C'est pas elle qui t'as trouvé ? »

« Non… tu veux dire… qu'elle est là dedans ? » demanda-t-il en désignant la forêt d'un doigt faible.

« Oui… oui. » confirma Harry. « Et elle a des problèmes… »

« Ces quoi ces conneries Potter depuis quand tu prophétises ! »

Harry ne dit rien. Le visage du bond était à moins de cinq centimètres de lui maintenant.

« Je… » commença Draco avant de s'effondrer sur Harry.

« Hey » fit ce dernier surpris, repoussant son ennemi.

Le Serpentard, déjà évanoui, tomba sur le sol avec un bruit mat.

_Je suppose qu'il faut que je l'emmène à l'infirmerie cet abruti._

**ƒ♂♥♂ƒ**

Draco, allongé dans son lit d'infirmerie, mettait à profit son temps d'inaction pour réfléchir.

_Qu'est ce qu'il foutait là Potter ?_

Le directeur lui avait annoncé en début de soirée que Goyle était mort.

_C'est pas du bluff, Potter prophétise vrai ! Et merde ! Et s'il savait pour moi ? Je fais toujours tellement attention à ne rien laisser filtrer. Malfoy tu es né, Malfoy tu resteras._

_Et Pansy ? Où elle est maintenant ?_

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine… reconnaissance envers elle. Elle qui l'avait cherché comme une folle, selon les dires de Dumbledore.

_Et merde ! Est ce que même un Malfoy devient con au point d'éprouver de tels sentiments quand il sait qu'il va mourir._

Au même moment il eut une douleur atroce dans la poitrine.

« Han… »

L'infirmière accourut avec empressement et lui releva le T-shirt.

« Hey… » fit Draco en tentant de la repoussé.

Il allait ajouter « Bas les pattes, femelle » mais elle lui mit la main sur la bouche et colla son oreille contre le torse du jeune homme.

« Hum… » fit elle en hochant tristement la tête, « je vais vous préparer un élixir monsieur Malfoy, ne bougez pas d'ici. »

_Mais où croit elle que je puisse aller ?_

A ce moment précis, Harry Potter entra dans la salle.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ce con ? _

« Tu te mets à me chaperonner maintenant ? » lança-t-il en tentant de paraître sarcastique.

« Je te signale que, des deux, celui qui est tombé dans les bras de l'autre c'est pas moi »

Draco rougit légèrement.

Harry hésitait. Il savait pertinemment où se trouvait Pansy en ce moment mais il ne savait pas s'il fallait avertir Draco. Après tout, le Serpentard avait toujours repoussé la jeune fille, se retenant de l'insulter uniquement parce qu'elle était dans la même maison que lui. Mais elle avait changé non ? De plus Harry avait l'impression que ces deux là se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance.

« Je sais où est Pansy. Elle va très mal… »

Draco n'en douta pas une seconde. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

« Et alors ? »

« Je penses qu'il faudrait aller la chercher… Pas toi ? »

« Peut être… »

Un ange passa.

« Voici, monsieur Malfoy. Potter ? » demanda l'infirmière avec méfiance. Ces deux là réunis dans la même pièce ne faisaient jamais bon ménage.

« Je passais… prendre une potion de « nuit tranquille »… enfin, si vous êtes d'accord. » tenta de se justifier Harry.

« C'est pas un libre service ici… Malfoy buvez ça. »

Le Serpentard s'exécuta non sans jeter un regard méprisant à l'infirmière. Il n'aimait recevoir d'ordres de personne.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » questionna Harry quand Mme Pomfresh fut repartit.

« Une… potion de régénération. En quoi ça te concerne ?»

« Fou toi de ma gueule ! Ce n'était en aucun cas une potion de régénération. J'en prends à chaque fois que je tombe de mon balai, où devrais-je dire à chaque fois qu'on me fais tomber, n'est ce pas ? Et je peux te dire que ça ne ressemble pas le moins du monde à ça… »

« Eh ben c'était un autre truc infâme du même acabit alors… qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en sache moi ?» continua Malfoy agacé, mais aussi légèrement inquiet.

« Qu'est ce que tu as Malfoy ? » dit Harry en se rapprochant de lui.

Le Survivant mit un genou sur le lit, puis deux et pris la tête de son ennemi entre ses mains.

« Laisse moi voir… » lui souffla-t-il.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Il avait envie de savoir. Peut être qu'il pourrait l'aider… Mais depuis quand ce souciait-il du Serpentard ?

_Peut être que c'est le fait de ne pas avoir pu sauver Ron qui me pousse à m'intéresser aux autres personnes… Mais de toute façon, ça m'étonnerais que Malfoy soit à l'agonie…_

Il n'eut pas le temps de prolonger sa réflexion parce que Draco, l'éjecta du lit avec fureur. Le rouge lui était encore une fois monté aux joues, contrastant avec son teint pâle aristocratique.

« Bon on va la chercher cette nana oui ou merde ? »

« Ok » fit simplement Harry.

* * *

PS : L'idée des caractères spéciaux comme séparation des différents moments de la fic revient à **reappearance**.

Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Est ce que vous trouvez que les différents passages s'enchaîne trop vite ? Est ce que y'a un truc qui vous perturbe ? Un détail qui vous titille ?

Parfait... une petite review et tout sera règlé ;)

Gros Bisous à tou(te)s.

x.X.x The Black Venus.


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Le jour où je suis devenu un papillon

Avertissement : Chère lectrice, cher lecteurs (et oui les dames en premier), ceci est une fic shounen-ai voir yaoi. **Homophobes s'abstenir**, vous êtes prévenus.

Rating : T

Couples : HPDM

Disclaimer : Un jour naquit une femme avec un don d'écriture modeste et un imaginaire immense. Cette femme s'appelait JK Rowling et créa Harry Potter et son univers. Ils lui appartiennent donc. Cependant, cette fic reste le produit de mon imagination. ;)

Un grand merci : A mes 10 reviewers (ouais ! C'est le meilleur score pour un chapitre de cette fanfic) ! J'ai nomé : **thalie-la-clochette, Love Draco Malfoy**, **zaika, Polarisn7, Egwene Al' Vere, lu-phenix, JessyMP, Sahada, Grimmy **et** otite la fritte** (mdr le pseudo). Normalement je réponds aux reviews par mail ! Donc si vous n'avez pas de profil laissé moi votre adresse ;) Sinon je répondrais dans le prochain chapitre.

Merci également à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic, à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris et dans leurs "alerts".

**Notes de l'auteur : Je tiens à m'excuser envers ceux à qui j'avais promis ce chapitre pour Samedi dernier mais j'ai été débordée... d'ailleurs comme vous aller le constater ce chapitre n'est pas très long bien qu'il marque une étape importante de l'histoire. Je dois aussi vous dire que j'aurais besoin de vos avis pour continuer.**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Il n'eut pas le temps de prolonger sa réflexion parce que Draco, l'éjecta du lit avec fureur. Le rouge lui était encore une fois monté aux joues, contrastant avec son teint pâle aristocratique.

« Bon on va la chercher cette nana oui ou merde ? »

« Ok » fit simplement Harry.

ƒ♂♥♂ƒ

En réalité elle n'était pas très loin. A peine à 15 minutes de marche. Cependant les deux garçons avançaient à vitesse réduite, car leur progression était ralentie à la fois par l'état de Draco, les nombreuses ronces, et la peur de chaque recoin d'ombre suspect.

_Souffrance._

« Elle va bien ? » s'enquit Draco pour la première fois depuis qu'il étaient partis.

Harry se demanda s'il posait cette question pour combler le silence pesant ou parce qu'il était réellement inquiet pour la jeune fille.

« Non. » répondit-il simplement.

« Potter… » commença Draco qui commençait à être franchement énervé par le ton stoïque de son ennemi.

« Chut… » lui intima Harry en s'arrêtant brusquement.

Draco qui n'avait pas prévu cette manœuvre se cogna contre Harry.

« Raahhh… »

« Ne bouges pas ! » lui souffla Harry.

Draco, qui avait sentit le danger, consentit à obéir à son ennemi. Il avait la bouche au niveau de la nuque du jeune homme et en fut un peu troublé.

Harry regardait fixement le buisson qui lui faisait face. L'arbuste était en effet animé de soubresauts. Quelque secondes passèrent et une créature apparut.

_Une chaigre… _pensa Harry avec horreur.

Elle ressemblait plus ou mois à une chèvre moldu mais était toute pelée, maigre et avait des membres exagérément longs. Elle faisait penser, dans son anatomie, à un grand loup squelettique. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur jaune démente et on pouvait deviner que son imposante mâchoire abritait d'impressionnantes dents, sales et pointues.

La chaigre huma l'air environnant avec méfiance mais avidité, cependant elle sembla y trouver une odeur que la dégoûta et s'éloigna vivement des deux adolescents.

« Étrange » dit Harry, « ces bêtes là saute sur tout ce qui bouge… ».

_Pas sur la viande morte alors_, songea Draco en pensant à lui même.

Il avait toujours le nez dans le cou d'Harry qui sembla s'en rendre compte.

« Tu me chatouille… » fit il remarquer platement.

Une bouffée de fureur monta en Draco : comment pouvait-il se comporter aussi calmement alors que normalement il aurait réagit au quart de tour au moindre de ses gestes, à la moindre de ses paroles. D'habitude il était vivant ! Là on aurait dit qu'il allait mourir.

_C'est moi qui vais mourir pauvre con !_

De rage, il frappa violemment Harry dans le dos.

« Ah ! » fit celui-ci en tombant à la renverse, entraînant involontairement son assaillant avec lui.

« T'es fou ? » hurla-t-il.

_Enfin un regain de vie… _pensa Malfoy avant de lui envoyer une droite.

Harry ne répondit pas et fit mine de se lever.

_Je vais pas le frapper maintenant quand même… il est blessé ce con._

_Mais tu vas réagir bordel !_

Draco frappa à nouveau Harry de toute ses forces. Ce fut, semble-t-il la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Harry répondit en lui assénant un violent coup dans le ventre.

Il se battirent pendant deux bonnes minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il aient trop mal pour continuer. Il était tous deux allongés sur le sol brumeux, se regardant dans les yeux, essoufflés.

Draco, se calma progressivement, se détendit, soupira.

Ce fut à se moment qu'Harry le sentit.

_La mort._

Draco vit une lueur affolée passer dans le regard de son ennemi qui se mit sur pied en un rien de temps.

_C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible… pas lui._

Harry fut plusieurs pas en arrière, ses pensées se brouillant de plus en plus.

_Malfoy va mourir, Malfoy va mourir, il est malade… non… c'est pas possible. Comment ?_

Mais une perception lui rendit les idées claires :

_Souffrance._

_Pansy_, songea-t-il.

« Allons chercher Pansy » dit Harry en affichant tant bien que mal un masque d'indifférence.

Draco, incrédule, le suivit, son cerveau fonctionnant à toute allure pour essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

ƒ♂♥♂ƒ

« Elle est là… » dit Harry en poussant, malgré lui, un soupir de soulagement.

Draco se rapprocha vivement de la jeune fille. Elle était allongée par terre, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine. Ses cheveux d'habitude impeccables étaient sales et emmêlés. Draco en retira une brindille tandis que Harry se rapprochait également.

« Je savais que vous viendriez… » fit elle d'une petite voix.

Elle avait beau être capable de parler, cela ne rassurait pas les deux garçons sur son état de santé. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, cernés de bleu, fixant une réalité qu'Harry et Draco ne pouvaient pas voir, mais qui semblait être terrifiante.

« Comment ? » questionna Drago.

Si elle avait cru que lui, Draco Malfoy, aurait tout fait pour la retrouver, elle avait misé gros !

« Comment crois tu qu'il m'ait trouvée ? » répondit-elle en désignant le brun du menton. « Il est… »

Sa voix se brisa.

« Crétin ? » proposa Draco.

« Oui… mais… » essaya Pansy qui perdait de plus en plus son souffle.

« Il faut qu'elle se taise maintenant » intervint Harry qui sentait la jeune fille prête à sombrer.

« Ta gueule Potter ! J'ai envie de savoir ce qu'elle a à dire sur ton compte… C'est vrai, comment tu savais qu'elle serais là ? Hein, comment ! »

Devant le mutisme d'Harry, il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Pansy.

« Parle. »

« Il… »

« Arrête ! » s'énerva Harry.

« Parle Pansy, je t'écoute… »

La jeune fille ouvrait la bouche vainement, suffoquant presque.

« Mais putain tu comprends pas que tu vas la tuer si tu l'oblige à parler ! » assena Harry.

Pansy stoppa instantanément ses efforts et Draco croisa les bras.

Il était conscient d'avoir été trop loin et maintenant qu'il regardait son amie d'enfance, il éprouvait… comme… un pincement au cœur. Il était aussi très énervé et blessé de s'être fait « engueuler » par Harry. Il sentait, enfin, que son ennemi posait sur lui un regard différent, qu'il n'avait jamais eut envers lui auparavant.

Pansy se mit à murmurer.

« Une fleur,  
Une couronne,  
Que je te tresse,  
Je te donne.

Un lien immuable entre nos êtres.

Mais ce que je veux,  
C'est faire naître un papillon,  
Avec moi il n'a qu'une moitié d'aile,  
Il ne peut pas voler,  
Mais il existe un autre,  
Qui m'aideras à le dessiner. »

Draco fronça les sourcils comme s'il éprouvait une grande peine.

« De Draco Malfoy » continua Pansy, « été de ses huit ans, Manoir Malfoy ».

Harry prit d'un élan inexplicable, recueillit Pansy dans ses bras alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, sans doute pour la dernière fois.

« C'est donc ça… » murmura Draco en se cachant le visage dans les mains.

* * *

Voila. Alors j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en pensez... est ce que c'est moins bien écrit que d'habitude ? (Je sais pas pourquoi en le relisant j'me suis dit ça). 

Comment percevez vous le personnage de Pansy ? Est ce que vous aimez bien la Pansy que j'ai crée ?

Et pour ce qui est du rapport Malfoy/Potter ?

Bisous,

x.X.x The Black Venus.

* * *

PS : Je voulais vous parler d'une amie : **reappearance** qui écrit des fics très bien et très originales ! Allez y faire un tour si l'envie vous dit !


End file.
